Heaven
by Jacal Ste. Worme
Summary: SasuHinaGaa. Sasuke finds Hinata on his doorstep one rainy night...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I also do not own the lyrics of the song "Heaven" by Jamie Foxx. **

* * *

**A.N. After writing Picturesque's epilogue, I realized that I've never really written a SasuHina fic. But believe me, my GaaHina nature is still in tact. So this is a first try for such a gruesome setting it hurts me as well. The idea may be stereotype but the song inspired me so much to write this. I don't know if some of you will appreciate it. This is a lengthy one shot, so I hope you guys enjoy! **

**And a VERY special thank you to _Bolognese_ for informing me about some info that was very important in writing this fic. **

**Love lots, **

**Goshikku Seirei **

* * *

**Heaven **

* * *

****

Tell me have you heard the story

****

That took place not long ago

The storm outside was raging, echoes of thunder and flashes of lightning vibrating throughout Konoha. For several days there had been rain, but now, the rain was accompanied by strong gusts of wind, daring to blow anything off their feet. All townsfolk were in their homes, trying to find warmth with family, and the even loners went to their closest friends to kill time till the storm passed by.

One loner, however, chose to stay at home and be alone. His fingertips were numb and his whole house was cold, almost the same temperature outside if he wasn't dry. He kept still as he sat cross-legged on a tatami mat, a few of the things he had in his house. The shoji doors in the place were shaking because of the strong blows of winds outside and the Uchiha's sensitive hearing could hear the faint moan the wind was making outside his place. His shirt gave no warmth whatsoever, even his own palms were starting to numb because of the cold.

The intense coldness reminded Sasuke so much of death. It gently eats you up without your knowledge, and if you forget to blink once –you won't even know you're dead.

_Death… _

It was always on his mind. Every time he closed his eyes, he was occupied with a slow macabre. Fascination never ceased to engulf his being each time there was death, the transition from existing to nothing giving him all sorts of philosophies and conclusions –it simply excited him. He cherished the thanatomaia he was feeling. It was all there was in the world anyway. After all, people live to die.

Sasuke never really understood Jiraiya, the Fifth, or any other ninja in Konoha, especially that loud-mouthed Naruto. They always wanted to live or live longer, cheat their deaths and have a wonderful life. They were so optimist it made him sick.

But destiny has a way with people. It was completely opposite for him. If everybody else wanted to live, he just wanted to die. But the Grim Reaper never paid him attention. Instead it played tricks on him, teased him, smiled at him and mocked him. But it never really came for him. Wasn't Death, or even God himself listening to him? Ever since his main mission to kill Itachi was accomplished, there has been nothing more to live for.

A lot of nosy people suggested he choose friendship in order to feel alive. Sasuke gave it some thought but he ended up feeling morbid and angry.

Some told him to find a girl. Now that they didn't have to insinuate.

It wasn't such a long time that Sasuke kept his priorities in mind. First was to become strong, kill Itachi, then maybe, make Hinata Hyuga his. But when he came home from all the disaster with Orochimaru, he found out that the only girl he ever had his eyes on married to Gaara of the Sand. Downright disappointed, he kept to himself and distanced from other people. After that, he was really absorbed in his own little death-obsessed world, waking up everyday to feel so regretfully alive.

And now, he wished he hasn't trained his body so much to get used to such extreme temperatures because it didn't take a while for him to adapt to the cold atmosphere of his room. He shut his eyes close, breathed in the thick lung-numbing air and hoped for another death.

After a few more minutes, his instincts told him someone was at the door. Without pondering of who the stranger was, he got on his feet and opened the door before the person had the chance to knock.

A mighty wind blew inside the house, damping his hair and face, making him shiver unexpectedly. His distant heart froze along with his fingertips as he eyed the person that stood shaking on his doorstep. Without saying a word, he pulled her close against his chest, shielding her from the cold storm she had been through. He closed the door as he got her inside, and after taking a deep breath of her unfamiliar scent, he let her go but kept close.

****

About an angel up in heaven

****

They say she up and ran away from home

Her white eyes stared up at him, probably puzzled of his actions. But wasn't the situation baffling enough? Hinata Hyuga… was in his house and he could still see the wedding ring on her finger. Her hair was longer now, and most of it stuck on the sides of her face. The dark purple hair seemed raven against her skin, emphasizing her white orbs and fair complexion. Her pale cheeks seemed cold, but it did not hide the faint blush on her white skin. His hand came up to touch that coldness, unsure of why he did it. His irritable reflexes told him to withdraw his hand quickly, but she quickly took hold of his hand and kept it on her face.

"Sasuke…" she hoarsely whispered, closing her eyes, as if relishing the way she said his name. "I had nowhere else to go. You were the first person I had in mind."

Sasuke wanted to ask why, but he decided he could not accept whatever answer she had in store. He only nodded when she spoke. It took them a while to let go of each other and as they did, he kept his eyes on her. He gave her a set of his clothes and when she came out from the bathroom changed into his clothing, a seed of warmth pricked his chest. He sat on the tatami mat and she sat beside him.

There was something between them he could never explain, because that little seed of comfort started to grow, the small distance between them connecting into a wonderful sensation of feeling. He could not describe how his darkness faded into a blur of tenderness… Was it possible she rekindled that part of him with just this closeness?

"I was so scared, Sasuke," she spoke in low tones, bravely leaning her head against his shoulder. Her small hands snaked to embrace his arm. "I… I didn't know what to do. I thought I could handle it but it seems I couldn't." She shivered from the cold and she hugged his arm tighter against her chest. "T-they wanted to do an experiment. They wanted to see if the Shukaku would be able to reproduce…"

****

Word is she had unfinished business

****

So back on earth she had to flea

Sasuke flinched as he heard those words. Was she saying the impossible?

"It was scheduled for tonight…"

"Do you know I'm a monster, too?"

Hinata shook her head quickly, burying her face on his sleeve. Hot tears started to spill on her cheeks as she pressed against him. A hand crept to the side of his face, making him face her. Looking up into his eyes, she asked, "Will you hurt me, Sasuke? Will you?"

As he gazed into her white eyes, it amazed him how he immediately dismissed any thoughts of hurting. She was change, like white osmosis in his dark waters; she penetrated him deeply. Wasn't it only a while ago that all he had in mind was death, to die… But as much as he wanted to say 'no' and assure her safety, he kept silent and answered with a bold kiss. He kept silent not because he was not sure, it was because he knew she was unpredictable.

Wasn't this girl timid and weak? Why then were her hands moving in a slow motion, skillfully making its way towards the collar of his shirt, opening buttons, feeling the cold skin underneath, touching, feeling, exploring dangerous grounds? Her lips that used to stutter words and phrases were now caressing his face, his neck and chest. And her heart… her once shy heart… why was it bravely brushing against the beating of his own?

He could hear her moan, just like the storm outside, but heavier, warmer. He could also hear his own pants as she coursed above him like a river, wetting him with her fresh waters, drowning him with bliss and tears… she was killing him softly with what she was feeling, what she was, and what she was running away from.

****

Well you know I'm so elated…

****

Because she's laying right here next to me

The next few moments were slow and gentle, the perfect kind of warmth in such a harsh storm. It surprised him how her body wasn't of a girl's but a woman's, full with curves and flushed flesh. Though she wasn't innocent like she looked like, he was wondering why there were so many places in her body that made her blush wildly each time he applied his hands or mouth, like it had never been touched before. He could not help but wonder if the Kazekage took his legal rights to delve into her body the way he did.

It was hard to believe that this girl that writhed beneath him was married to such a man, but Sasuke knew he couldn't have been any different from him. But he would not allow it, such monstrosity to prick her being, to mix with her purity –never. How heartless must that man be –to still think about giving his seed to Hinata. If rumors were true about Gaara's past, wasn't it enough to teach him a lesson? If ever a child should be conceived and it would be a monster as planned –it would definitely scar Hinata. But knowing her as a woman of care, she would still love the child. If only Sasuke could rescue her from that fate, he would. He would take her away and give her a child that would only bring her happiness and pride.

_Ah, yes… children…_ he thought as he thrust again inside her, making her holler his name, her voice slowly dissolving against the loud swish of the storm outside. He felt desperate as he waited for release, wishing he could leave something inside her, give her life that she deserved… but he knew, how he knew, if he did leave something that would remind her of him forever –it would be the one to make her suffer all the more. But oh he would give her a little comfort, a little joy, a whole lot of excitement for as long as she stayed in his home… Licking the sweat forming on her skin, he thought, _Happiness… Happiness… _

* * *

****

And when God woke up that morning

****

And he called, called out her name

All the servants were in a mess, looking all over the place, in search for the Kazekage's wife. All the ninjas were in town, asking for the Lady's whereabouts. But as Gaara kept his gaze outside the sun-scorched town of Suna , he knew that she was in Konoha. "Its useless. She's not here…"

Kankurou was behind him, impatiently waiting for commands. He crossed his arms across his chest and frowned. "Exactly. I will make sure she gets punished once we get her back."

"Punished…" Gaara trailed off, unsure of what the word meant. Wasn't the girl punished enough? The five months of being wed to the Konoha-bred kunoichi wasn't as aggravating as he thought it would be. In fact, she was the perfect wife. She did what she was told, even submitted to him on their bedchambers. But he had earned that, he knew. Because he did feel for her, as ludicrous as it sounds. She was not only a wife to him, she was also a friend, she was his comfort when he never slept at night. It was a mystery how she kept giving her smiles to everybody.

But he knew how terrified she was when he told her of the news. The Suna elders were the ones who strongly suggested in conducting the test. He would simply make love to her in his half-Shukaku self. Though she did not collapse out of a heart attack, he could easily tell that she was frightened out of her body. Her usually flushed cheeks became pale, her reddish lips losing all the color it had.

_"It is to make sure that the Shukaku is still with us…" _

But how could she assure her that he would be gentle like always? He would not hurt her; he would do his best to control whatever could cause her harm. How could he damage her spirit? If only she said she was terrified, he could have told her that he could cancel the proposal. If only he made her feel that he cared for what she felt… If only he could tell her that power wasn't all that was important to him. She _was_ important to him.

"What do you think?" Kankurou asked, his voice edged with annoyance. "Attack Konoha for keeping her and not sending her back? We have all means, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara knew how displeased his brother was about marrying a girl who wasn't raised from Suna. He could feel the tension of the man's aura from behind him, trying hard to be reasonable at a time like this. But if only he could give her away if she was happier in her homeland… but he couldn't. He knew how much he needed her now. As much as he wanted to calm himself down completely, he chose to put some ease on his brother instead. "Nonsense," he said. "Konoha doesn't even know she's there."

"Just call me when you've made up your mind." Kankurou left with a secret grunt, leaving him alone in the room where he never slept, but so many times made love to his half.

Gaara tore his sight from the town below and turned to look at the well-kept bed that was supposed to be their cradle last night. If only she knew that he could say no to what was to be done, maybe she wouldn't have ran away… He would have her back. Because he knew that without her to give spark in his room, his life, it would all be useless… He _had_ to have her back. "Hinata…"

****

And when she did not answer

**_Heaven will never ever ever ever be_**

****

Heaven will never be the same…

* * *

****

Always dreamed that it would happen

****

I just didn't know exactly when

The next morning, the rain outside was unnoticed. Sasuke usually woke up from a terrible nightmare but today was different. The image of her walking about picking up their clothes from last night's escapade told him that yesterday wasn't just a good dream. It was a good dream turning into reality. He was still on the futon, unable to move. There were several thoughts going on inside his head, but the first thing that came out of his lips were, "Are you hungry?"

Hinata paused as she paced about the room and gave him one real smile. "I went to the fridge. There was nothing, Sasuke." She placed her clenched fists on her hips and gave him a look. "I'm starting to disagree with the phrase 'No man is an island.' Gods…" she shook her head. "Do you eat or something?"

Her knowing tone reminded him a little of Sakura. But the continuous flashes of the way she moved under his body as he took her last night kept plaguing him every time he blinked told him that this woman was clearly Hinata. Her white orbs that gazed upon him with such ease told him that she was indeed the girl he secretly admired. The actuality of her in his room reminded him so much of his mother's smiles –she was relief. He only gave her a smirk, but only meant to tease. Then he was reminded how sensitive she was, he suddenly regretted being such a grump. But when he felt her laughter resounding from where she stood, a smile crooked his lips.

"I am hungry," Hinata spoke softly, a blush on her cheeks. "But you can't feed me anything but…"

****

All my life I'd been waiting for something amazing

****

Said it took a while but now I know

"But what…?" he asked, feeling all the energies coming back to him. Feeling fully recharged, he jumped off the futon and caught her by the waist. He buried his face on her hair, taking a scent of her shampoo, making a memory. She smells wonderful, he thought. Her scent was so much like fire, because he felt his body burning for her. He wanted to take her again as he held her there, he knew the futon was just a few steps backward. But she was human and needed to eat. The first thing that came to mind was the ramen house but he just knew nobody was aware of her presence yet. So as much as he didn't want to leave and risk letting her go without saying goodbye, he had to think of her survival first. "I'll go out and get something to eat. Will you be fine here?"

Hinata nodded and pulled his head towards hers. "Kiss me and I'll be fine."

If only kisses were that kind of drug… If only kisses would make the past disappear. He gave her one on the lips. "Do you have something specific in mind?"

Shaking her head to a no, she kissed him again. "Your kisses are like sweets, Sasuke. I can't get enough…" she trailed off with a laugh and another kiss. Before letting her go, she whispered, "Will you come back soon?"

Will you come back soon? Sasuke wanted to ask her the same thing though she hasn't left yet. Will she ever come back? Again all he did was nod and let her go. He took a new shirt from his cabinet and checked on her again. "You sure you'll be fine?"

"Don't worry," Hinata said with a grin. "I won't go away."

Was he waiting for that answer all along? Sasuke was not certain but he took that his cue to leave. He heard her call out to bring an umbrella, but he chose to leave without one. There were few people lurking about, there were no children playing. Sasuke bet that most people were somber because of the rain, but today, his eccentricity would take its toll. He was in high spirits, walking with his head held high through the streets. He entered Ichiraku's a little less soaked and was greeted by a girl.

"W-welcome, U-uchiha-san!" the girl stammered, blushing like a schoolgirl.

The woman back at his home erased all distractions to the young man, and he felt like he was to lose time if he was to give the silly girl a snort or a glare. He sat on the counter and ordered two large bowls of the shop's 'Special Ramen.'

"I-is that f-for t-take out… Or please dine in?" the waitress asked.

"Take out," Sasuke answered quickly. He was feeling rather jittery inside, wishing that ramen bowls could be made quickly.

"Gee, Sasuke, girls still dig you though you eat like a pig," someone said from his side.

Sasuke looked at his right and saw a blonde, his spiky head on the counter. Naruto's face screamed depression. But he was feeling too urgent to get home to care. He said nothing and just shrugged.

Naruto gave him a look. "Is it just me or… Are you actually smiling?" He frowned at his friend and his eyes widened when Sasuke straightened his face. "Kuso! You _were_ smiling!"

Wasn't this man the one Hinata used to like? She was always fumbling with her words every time she talked to them. Sasuke stole a glimpse of Naruto's surprised face. Wasn't Hinata supposed to be with him? But he didn't really want answers to his questions. All that matters is here and now. She was home with him. A little part of him wanted to tell Naruto about it but he changed his mind. Sharing Hinata would be a bad idea.

****

So tell me can I get a witness

****

If you believe in miracles

Thinking that Sasuke's happiness was about eating two large bowls of ramen, Naruto sighed dejectedly and slumped his head back on the counter. His shoulders sagged with grief. "I hate the rain. Reminds me so much of failure."

_Where were those bowls of ramen?_ Sasuke felt his time apart from Hinata drifting slowly. What if she wasn't home when he came back? He would look ridiculous holding food for two –no, he told himself. She said she would stay.

"It also reminds me of Third's funeral," Naruto sighed, playing mindlessly with the saltshaker, rolling it back and forth horizontally, spilling white sprinkles on the counter. "And do you remember that day we fought? Damn… that was horrible."

The girl handed him a big white parcel with a handle. "H-here you g-go, Uchiha-san… I c-could come with you i-if you n-need assistance…"

If this was any normal day, he would have snapped back with a rude remark of 'why, do you think I can't handle my own stuff?' though he knew she was just being polite. He would also give Naruto a grunt and tell him to stop being so sentimental. But now he could not deny the ecstatic feeling he had inside his chest. "Thanks, but that won't be necessary." He went out of the shop and left a dumbfounded waitress and Naruto staring at each other with a surprised frown.

He wanted to run back to his house but he might spill the ramen inside the parcel. Each step he took towards the house made his heart beat, very much similar to the hard sound the thunder made from afar. As he reached his house, the inevitable came. _Did she stick up to her word? _

****

And the proof I have is living

As he entered the house, he noticed the difference the momentary warmth the ramen house offered him to the warmth Hinata gave him. He knew because she was there. And the moment she saw him come inside the house, she got up on her feet and ran to him. She greeted him with the drug it seems both of them were addicted to.

"I've waited so long," she whispered, crushing his body against the door as she pressed closer. She placed her palms on the sides of his face and sighed.

****

And my life will never ever be

****

And your life don't have to be the...

Only thing was on the Uchiha's mind. And ever since last night, he decided to voice out what felt so important to him. "You stayed."

* * *

****

At times it seems we take for granted

****

How precious life can be

Gaara tried hard to concentrate on the piles of paper he was assigned to read and approve. But no matter what he did, he was unsettled, his mind running after one thing. Konoha wasn't such a far off place and if he wanted to be there, he could have been there sooner. But he couldn't. He knew right now she was happy where she was… He stood up from his table and walked back inside their room. He lay on their bed and closed his eyes and tried to recall the last time they had been there. They always took their time every night. They were never in a rush or in a hurry. When they were together, time was theirs… They found escape in each other; being together was freedom.

****

Just hold on and I'm sure you'll understand it

_Her fingers were always in a tight clutch, after leaving scratches on his back, now it held fistfuls of his red hair, tugging him closer. "Gaara… I love you…" _

I, you, he answered back in his thoughts, pushing harder inside her. It was a tiresome day but making love to her almost every night made him energetic. He kissed her face and chest, wanting to hold her forever. And when she said she loved him again, they came together in wonderful euphoria, filling each other with sheer ecstasy and love.

_  
As they lay together in cherished silence, Gaara rested his head on her bosom, keeping his arms around her body. He could feel her fingers smoothing his hair and the skin of his shoulders. Then her hands took one of his, pulling it towards her belly. She placed it firmly on the flesh. "Gaara," she called his name. "Can you feel…?" _

_He just stared where his hand was, gazing upon the different hues of skin. Focusing on the warmth and love he felt with her. _

_"We're connected," she whispered, pressing his palm harder against her skin. "Tell me… Do you feel…?" _

_He only replied with a nod and he kissed the spot where his hand had been and… _

Gaara's eyes opened in alarm, his body sitting upright on the bed. His heart started to beat faster, his hands and feet getting cold. If ever he was right, she was… He stood up and got on his feet and started pacing nervously around the room. What was he thinking? But it was possible! Too possible indeed… If they spent almost every night making love…

****

Bringing into this world

**_A precious boy or a girl…_**

His chest was constricted with so much stress and happiness, it became hard to stay still. He went for the open veranda of their room and gazed outside Suna. Soon, he thought, there would be a young heir. Very soon…

Tomorrow morning, he knew, she would be back. They were connected indeed. He could feel her coming back to him. It was all very simple… she would come back for him and he would tell her that he felt her. That he loved her. He would say those words because it would assure her that he knew perfectly what was going on between them, and inside her body.

As much as he wanted to run and go to Konoha and retrieve his expecting wife, he would wait here in their home. She would come back because he knew she felt, he knew she realized that she belonged to him, to Suna –their home.

He would be waiting as well for her return and he would be counting every second that will pass by. The growing excitement inside him was driving him mad. How he would tell her that she had to fear absolutely nothing –she was the Kazekage's wife! To hell with those plans with the elders! He would give her a whole sense of comfort. Plans of a new beginning occupied his mind.

_Yes, we would start over, Hinata,_ he thought. _We would have our family here and I would have you._ He was determined to show her that Suna was her new home and running away was never going to be an option ever again.

_She will be back_, he thought. Because for as long as they were connected, for as long as he could feel the pulse of life inside her… she will come back and Gaara was more than certain in his life.

**_

* * *

_**

And when I woke up that morning

Before Sasuke opened his eyes, he knew that this day would be like any other. Just like he woke up yesterday. The past two days has been unforgettable and he was sure it would always stain in the back of his mind. He was in love with a woman. Though they didn't speak about it, they made it, and they were happy, weren't they?

"Hinata," he called softly, loving the way her name tickled his lips.

****

Said "Where has my little angel gone…?"

****

And when she didn't answer

****

Heaven will never ever ever be

Sasuke decided to sleep in today. In his mind he started to fill up the holes that made him unthinkingly overjoyed. The slow dance with death began again but he wanted to dance with Hinata, his angel, in his dreams. He called out her name again.

Silence.

"Hinata…"

****

Heaven will never be the...same.

* * *

**_…THE END…_**

* * *

A.N. Ho-hum… how was that? A little depressing, huh? I mean, I was lonely while writing it. 

BTW… do me a favor and leave a review or whatever when you read this fic. It's a one shot so I expect to see a smiley or what… But please spare me the flames and the 'OOC-ness' comments of it all because believe me, I know I'm not a perfect writer.

So ahaha, please leave word. Just click the button bellow and show me that it was worth it. Thanks again for reading, hope that was fun!


End file.
